Dirty Little Secrets
Dirty Little Secrets 'is a mystery book released on October 11, 2018. Summary ''As small town Bloody Mary’s only mortician and coroner, for too long your only company has been the dead. Suddenly business is booming with a series of grisly murders, bringing your lifelong best friend, Sheriff Jack Lawson, and a handsome bestselling mystery writer from out of town right to your doorstep. Chapters '''Chapter 1: Calling As your towns own coroner, a late night phone call is never a good thing. It's Sheriff Jack Lawson, your best friend, and he needs your help at a scene of a murder. Chapter 2: Confessions The gorgeous bestselling author on your doorstep has just confessed, but is he guilty of a little harmless flirtation or something more? Chapter 3: Discovery Jack needs you to bring him the autopsy results at the victim's home. Upon your arrival, a discovery is made that could completely alter the course of the investigation. Chapter 4: Snowstorm You head to Jack's house for a night of poker with friends, but a raging snow storm threatens to turn it into a party of two. Chapter 5: Therapy Jack doesn't seem to be a fan of the new man in your life, but you'l have to put that conversation on hold as you both pay a visit to the victim's morally questionable therapist. Chapter 6: Dress Up You and Jack head to the boutique to get some information, and perhaps a dress for your date with Brody, but the French pastry who works there only has eyes for one of you. Chapter 7: Baggage You and Jack pay a visit to the victim's husband, and primary suspect, at the local hospital, where you run into a few people from your past you'd rather forget. Chapter 8: Romance It's finally the night of your big date with Brody, but is he more interested in you or the case? Chapter 9: Secrets The case leads you and Jack to the bank, and the victim's safety deposit box. What secrets was she hiding, and did they get her killed? Chapter 10: Priorities You've finally got a man in your bed, but the other man in your life has more urgent matters for you to attend to: another dead body. Chapter 11: Trust Brody's behavior seems a bit suspicious, but can you trust him? Also, how much about your relationship does Jack need to know? Chapter 12: Loyalty Solving this case may require looking at every potential suspect... even your closest friends. Can you put friendship aside and follow the evidence? Chapter 13: Bias A new suspect within the force puts Jack in a compromising situation. Will you support him or call him out on his bias? Chapter 14: Gossip To the gossipy townspeople piled into Slaughter's Cafe, you and Brody have become celebrities. Will their nosy onslaughter push you over the edge? Chapter 15: Confrontation The stage is set for the inevitable face-off between Jack and Brody, btu is this about the investigation or about you? Chapter 16: Truth Could Jack really be the killer? You'll have to look into his eyes to know for sure. Whatever the consequences. Author The original author of the story is Liliana Hart. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Liliana Hart is a New York Times, USA Today, and Publisher's Weekly bestselling author of more than fifty titles. After starting her first novel her freshman year of college, she immediately became addicted to writing and knew she'd found what she was meant to do with her life. She has no idea why she majored in music. Since publishing in June 2011, Liliana has sold more than five million ebooks. References 1. https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17153446-dirty-little-secrets Related Pages *Cards Gallery - Dirty Little Secrets Category:Books Category:Mystery Category:LIliana Hart